I'm With You
by Lain-Fujimiya-Tsukiyono
Summary: Since Endless Waltz two years have past and Duo is missing something, or rather someone...... will he get to see his love again? R/R ^-^


I'm With You  
  
Author: Marina_Fujimiya_Tsukiyono disclaimer: I don't own the Avril Lavigne song. Nor do I own Heero or Duo...excuse me while I go to my little corner and cry my eyes out. AKIRA!!!!....WAAAA!!!! (1x2) Note: This takes place 2 years AFTER Endless Waltz.  
I'm standin' on the bridge,  
  
I'm waitin' in the dark.  
  
I thought that you'd be here, by now.  
  
He walked slowly down the light filled street, violet eyes downcast and hands stuffed in his pockets. He stopped, looking up at the dark sky and crowds surrounding him. With a deep sigh he pulled his cap down lower over his eyes and headed back to his apartment with a heavy heart. Once inside, he placed his keys on the desk and took off his cap, staring sullenly at the empty apartment. Walking to his room, he shrugged off his coat and threw it onto his bed for later use. Sitting on the bed he rubbed a hand over his face, wishing one of the guys were here to cheer him up. Looking at the door he envisioned Quatre standing there, smiling and asking when he was gonna come down for dinner. The thought made his throat clench and he curled up in a fetal position on the bed, crying himself to sleep amidst the soft pattering of the rain outside.  
  
There's nothing but the rain,  
  
No footsteps on the ground,  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound..  
  
Sunlight hit Duo hard in the face and he woke up with a snarl. Sitting up he heard the distinct sound of his computer beeping. He got up and padded to his desk, turning on the screen and opening his e-mail box which had been flashing. Inside he found a mail with no return address. Having scanned it for viruses and found none, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the letter, finding a very curious thing indeed that went something like this:  
  
Duo, I hope the end of the war hasn't affected your memory. I'm looking for a place to stay and have yet to find one, since you're the only one alone I was hoping you could let me stay with you until I am able to find suitable living quarters. I would like to come this afternoon, if possible. Please send a reply soon.  
  
H.Y.  
  
Blinking in surprise he was quick to send a reply, saying it was alright. The minute it was on his way he froze. 'what did I just do..?', he wondered in horror. He had just given Heero Yuy, the reason for every one of his wet dreams, permission to stay at his apartment for god knows how long!! With a defeated sigh he went to shower and wait for his ultimate fate.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?!  
  
The doorbell rang at 3 p.m. that afternoon. Duo, who had been sitting on the couch watching TV, was slow to get up and answer it. In the doorway stood the Perfect Soldier, clad in his usual: jeans, green tank top and leather jacket. 'Does he ever change?' Duo wondered to himself. In his hand was a motorcycle helmet and slug over his shoulder was a duffel bag. Suddenly, Duo felt very self-conscious about his clothes, which consisted of a loose dark blue shirt and black silk boxers. His hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. Moving from the doorway he let Heero in, watching the ice cold cobalt eyes that scanned every inch of his body before looking into his own eyes. Duo moved towards the hallway, un-nerved about the way he was watching him and Heero was quick to follow, practically breathing down the shorter boy's neck. What the braided bishounen didn't know was that if he looked back, he would be able to see those deep cobalt eyes staring intently at his rear.  
  
"So....how you been doing?", Duo asked when they reached the empty bedroom. Heero shrugged. "Hn. Been here and there. What about you, baka?" Duo spared him a slight glare before sitting in the chair in the room. "Living here and making ends meet." Heero looked at him from un-packing his clothes in the drawers. Duo felt intimidated, the boy was much taller than his pathetic 5'5"....probably 6'1". But then again, living in the streets didn't help one's growth spurt, did it? He was startled out of his thoughts by Heero's voice asking, "What do you work in?", Duo hesitated. "...it's...just a bar..", he finally said while rubbing his arm. Heero raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything else. Instead, they went to the living room, Duo on the couch and Heero sitting infront of it as they watched TV. Heero looked up at Duo every so often, confused as to why the violet eyed teen hadn't said a word since they sat down. He'd been expecting a torrent of questions or at least endless chatter and instead was greeted by silence. It was un-nerving since he was used to hearing the boy's voice whenever with him. The silence was broken when Duo sat up and surprised the hell out of Heero by draping his arms around the ex-soldier's shoulders and whispering in his ear, "I'm gonna get a soda..want anything from the kitchen while I'm there?" Heero took a deep breath and shook his head, turning to look at Duo. That, of course, was a mistake, for the minute he did their lips almost touched, making them pull back with a blush. "I'll go with you..", Heero said after pulling himself together. Duo looked down and nodded quietly, standing up and leading the way into the large kitchen.  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new..  
  
In the kitchen they stood and talked for awhile, drinking sodas and just trying to be friends like they used to be. Suddenly, Duo looked up at him quietly. "Did you leave for Relena?" Heero looked up in surprise. "Excuse me?" Duo looked down. "After the war...you left. Was it to be with Relena?" Heero looked confused. "No, of course not. You know I couldn't stand her. What's wrong with you Duo..you're acting strange." Duo bit his lower lip, looking at him for a moment before answering softly, "I really missed you. Please don't disappear again.." Heero didn't know what happened next, all he knew was that Duo was sitting on the counter and he stood infront of him, cradled between the boy's long, slender legs and they were kissing, one of his hands tangled in the mass of long golden brown hair while the other had found the braided boy's own small pale hand and intertwined their fingers.  
  
Don't know who you are,  
  
But I..I'm with you..  
  
I'm with you..  
  
That night, Heero couldn't sleep. Duo had left for 'work' and the look on his pale face had un-nerved him. Duo seemed....sad. Those beautiful purple eyes had been empty..hopeless. And the fact that they had actually kissed still lingered in his mind. It had, of course, been frightening to do such a thing without knowing if the other felt anything toward him. Yes, Heero Yuy was in love with the long-haired fool and god damnit he didn't care. With startling speed he was up and in clothes, pulling his jacket on and leaving the apartment. He had to -no, NEEDED to- know if the boy felt anything for him. Pulling out a piece of paper with directions from his pocket he hopped on his motorcycle and was quick to find the bar Duo worked at..and un-easiness settled in the pit of his stomach as he found it was a gay bar. And small, fragile Duo worked here?! Heero was quick to get inside and his eyes roamed the area for any sign of the boy who unknowingly held his heart captive. He suddenly caught a flash of long golden chestnut to his right and his eyes widened in horror at the sight greeting him.  
  
I'm lookin' for a place,  
  
I'm searchin' for a face,  
  
Is anybody here, I know?  
  
Heero watched in shock as Duo's face was pressed into a table-top hard. He was clad in only a pair of skin-tight jean shorts which showed his ass completely. ( A/N: mmm..white ass..^_^. Akira: *thwap* MINE!!!) The boy's hair was loose and waving about him. In his trembling hands he held a bottle of what seemed to be liquor and he gave a startled cry of pain and shame as the man at the table laughed. "C'mon pretty boy, we told you if you spilled we'd make you use that nice tongue of yours to clean it up. Now start licking sweety!!" Duo, unknowing that Heero stood right behind him, and scared as hell, let his tongue poke out and began doing as told shakily. The man holding his head down to the table tightened his fist in the lock of hair he held, making Duo whimper and shake harder. Heero was seeing red almost immediately. Cobalt eyes flashing dangerously and with clenched fists he charged at the man holding Duo, knocking him onto the floor. Straddling his chest, he began to furiously punch the man's face continuously. The others were quick to jump up and help, succeeding only in being batted away or knocked out as well. The instant Heero stood Duo was at his side trembling. Heero watched the boy tentatively touch his lower lip and his eyes widened at the look of pure worry in the angel's eyes. He reached up, smiling softly as he pulled the fingers away and kissed them tenderly, using his tongue to clean off the blood which had wiped off on the smaller boy's hand when he touched Heero's cut lip. Duo smiled sweetly at Heero, despite what had just happened while Wing's pilot wrapped his arm possessively around Duo's waist. The violet eyed teen wasted no time in pressing up to his side tightly, watching the men stand with a groan and all shuffle to some corner far away.  
  
'Cause nothing's goin' right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be..alone...  
  
2 hours later found Duo and Heero sitting on the black comforter of Duo's large bed with the braided teen sitting between Heero's legs, clad in a pair of baggy shorts and a black tank top he had changed into the moment they came home. Heero still wore his jeans and green tank, having only discarded his jacket onto the sofa and his boots on the floor. At the moment, the cobalt eyed teen was combing Duo's loose hair while the other rested quietly against the messy haired boy's muscled chest. Once Heero finished he wrapped his arms around Duo, sighing contently against the mass of chestnut and Duo smiled for no words were needed to explain how they felt for each other. It was a....bond they shared. For some reason they suddenly understood the other and accepted it as what it was. Destiny. Heero's mouth nibbled at Duo's slender neck, the ivory skin tempting him mercilessly while the violet eyed teen could do no more than whimper and reach a hand back, tangling in soft locks of messy chocolate hair while the sweet torture continued.  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home?!  
  
Soon enough Heero was aroused beyond reason. With a quick flip he was braced above his angel, watching the boy who's eyes had gone to a deep amethyst, filled with a trust and love that at the moment Heero could not comprehend and left him in awe. His own gaze softened as he leaned down, pressing a tender kiss to those rosebud lips, pulling back only an inch as he whispered, "Duo..why didn't you tell me?". Duo didn't need to ask what he meant, he already knew and answered in a soft yet assured voice, "Sometimes loving someone means you have to sacrifice your own happiness..your own life. I just..wanted you to be happy Heero..so I let you go. I let you go because I knew Relena would take better care of you then I could ever hope to. I love you, Heero Yuy. I have since our eyes first met.". During this whole confession Heero had unknowingly been holding his breath, and now he let it out with a choked sob, pressing his lips desperately to the boy he knew was his soul-mate. His tongue pushed into the warm abbys and he knew he was lost forever. The taste was intoxicating and he wondered as he explored the sweet cavern, if he could ever get enough of it. When he pulled back he knew he was crying and he watched as Duo's hands pressed softly against his cheeks, trying to stop their flow. "I'm sorry Heero. Hurting you was the last thing I wanted to do, please believe that." Heero shook his head and nuzzled against the other's neck, answering quietly yet in a voice filled with passion, "Ai shiteru Duo. No more sacrifices, no more being afraid. I'll always be with you no matter what..forever."  
  
It's a damn cold night,  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand,  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
Duo's arms came up, clinging to Heero's neck like a life-line as Heero pulled off the other's shirt, pressed slow, loving kisses down the former Shinigami pilot's neck to his chest and suckling a nipple softly as small whimpers filled the quiet room. Heero's head came up, eyes almost glowing in the faint lamp light as they met with a pair of equally bright violet. "Hold onto me tightly Duo..and I'll take you to the stars, the moon and back. Love me fully and I'll be here to catch you when you fall, to hold you when your alone, to love you just as fully and more..". Duo's breath caught slightly. This was the most endearing thing Heero had ever said. With a faint nod he pulled Wing's pilot into a kiss, breathing softy, "Oh Heero, yes..". Heero pulled back, growling slightly as his mouth attacked the boy's neck once more. "Promise me forever, Duo. Promise me and I'll give you everything and things you couldn't begin to imagine.." Duo squirmed and gave a loud cry as Heero found his pulse and began sucking and biting it. He couldn't take much more and he cried out his answer, the one that would determine his future and tie him eternally. "Forever Heero!! I promise you...uhhn....H-Heero!!" It was all the cobalt eyed man needed to hear and soon enough he had both of them undressed and was rocking his hips sensually against the long-haired boy's, soft keening wails emitted from the smaller's mouth.  
  
Don't know who you are,  
  
But I..I'm with you.  
  
I'm with you.. yeah, yeah!  
  
Heero panted harshly as he watched Duo stretch out on his belly across the bed, confiscating one of Heero's pillows for his cheek. He felt the bed shift and the warm weight of Heero's body as he was covered from head to toe with Heero. Heero's warm breath fluttered past his ear as the blue eyed boy ground his hips into Duo's backside. His hips instinctively reached for Heero's, following the sweeping movement. Heero's hands roamed up his sides and followed his arms around where they were cradling his head. Strong fingers entwined themselves with his fingers as he felt Heero's erection grinding into his ass. He let out a soft moan as his hips arched up from the bed to press more firmly to Wing's pilot. Heero picked up a slow rhythm, enticing Duo. Heero's cheek pressed firmly against Duo's and he turned his head to seek out Heero's lips. Heero pulled himself off of Duo, leaving the violet eyed boy's back to chill. Heero's hands encircled his waist, and Duo, realizing his intent, raised his hips off the bed so Heero could unbutton and unzip his jeans. The fabric was pulled down his legs and the room air chilled his heated skin.  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
  
Maybe I'm just outta my mind.  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah..yeaaaaah  
  
Oh..  
  
Heero draped himself over Duo again, blissfully free of clothes. Heero's hard erection burrowed itself into the crease of Duo's buttocks, catching on the material of his boxers. As Heero continued to grind into Duo, the shifting material curled around his own erection threatened to send him over the edge. Duo reached behind him to grab Heero's ass to pull him closer. Heero's wandering fingers caught in his boxers and pulled them off, flinging them across the room. A wet, slippery finger circled his anus before pressing itself inside. Duo shuddered with pleasure at the finger moving inside him. Heero removed his finger and grasped Duo's erection. Duo reached again for Heero's firm ass. He ground himself into Heero, holding himself against his throbbing erection. Heero's fingers massaged his erection while he eased his hand between himself and Duo's ass. Two slicked fingers sought entrance, thrusting in and out, causing Duo to squirm and mewl in adulterous pleasure. He felt Heero's fingers caressing the sensitive skin inside him, stretching him, and he shivered in anticipation at the pleasure that was soon to come. "Oh God, Duo. You are incredible." Heero's voice cracked, turning Duo on even more with its blatant sensuality. Heero's fingers were pulled slowly out of his ass, and Duo raised his hips in an effort to keep those erotic fingers deep inside him. A strangled moan escaped as Heero's fingers disappeared, only to be transformed into a gasp as Heero's erection passed over his waiting and wanting ass. He felt his dominant partner shift, planting his knees firmly into the bed on either side of Duo's legs. Heero's hands slid up his thighs and ass, separating his legs a little. Duo raised his hips a little more, whimpering slightly at the delay. Heero pushed, Duo saw lights.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Tryin' to figure out this life..  
  
"Oh..my..God.." Duo panted as Heero filled him inch by delicious inch. He felt himself widen to accept Heero. Heero's hips touched Duo's buttocks after what seemed like blissful eternity. "So..tight..can't..hold..Oh, God.." Heero's voice was strained and sounded through clenched teeth. Duo certainly wasn't a virgin, but he hadn't had sex in almost seven months. Plus, Heero was well endowed-very well endowed-and Duo was a lot shorter than Heero-and proportionate. So Duo understood Heero's need to wait. Heero's breath hissed through his teeth before he drew himself out and plunged slowly back in. Duo rotated his hips and was rewarded with Heero draping himself over him again. Heero began a slow rhythm and Duo rose to meet every thrust. Duo's world shrunk with every thrust, finally narrowing to the feel of the comforter against his chest and legs, the pleasure he was receiving from Heero deep inside, and Heero's body thrusting above him, his warm body covering his own, his legs hugged by the cobalt eyed boy's legs. Their moans filled the dark apartment-music to Duo's ears. Heero shifted slightly, plunging in again, causing Duo to cry out. He felt Heero smile against his cheek. Heero pulled out just slightly, teasing his lover to no end. With a small yelp and a jerk, Duo came and Heero inmediatly followed with a growl of Duo's name and a sharp nip at his ivory neck.  
  
Won't you, take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new..  
  
"How was that?" Heero asked while curling ontop of his lover, still deep inside him. Duo turned slightly around with a smile, pushing Heero's messy hair out of his cobalt eyes. "Indescribable." Heero leered. "Good. I hope I get to do more indescribable things to you." It was Duo's turn to grin like a fool. He caressed Heero's dark tan cheek. "I hope so, too." He was unprepared for the intensity of Heero's kiss, and he melted as said teen's hand traveled down his back, always bringing him closer. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero's neck as Heero rolled on top of him. He liked the taller man's weight resting on him. Heero slipped his tongue into Duo's mouth, bringing his arms up to rest beside Duo's head. Heero interlocked his fingers, catching some of Duo's bangs. He raised himself onto his elbows, looking Duo in the eye.  
  
Don't know who you are,  
  
But I..I'm with you.  
  
"Stay with me?" Duo thought his heart would burst from joy. He nodded, not quite trusting his voice. Somehow, he had fallen head over heels for this man, and there was nothing in his heart that told him to be anywhere but in Heero's arms. Heero smiled, his eyes softening. He dropped a kiss to Duo's lips; Duo's eyes sliding shut. "Can I get you anything?" Heero opened his eyes and smiled. "Ready to leave me so soon?" He asked, laughing at Duo's mortified expression. "I wouldn't mind some water. I'm parched, now." Duo laughed with him, rolling out from under him to stand up and pad out of the bedroom. Heero rolled onto his side so his could watch the way Duo's buttocks moved with every step. The moonlight highlighted the sheen of Duo's sweat still sticking to his pale skin, and Heero could feel himself twitch. He was too tired, though, to entertain more thought about Duo-well, he could at least entertain the thoughts. Duo handed him a cool glass of water, and Heero drank thankfully, thirsty from earth-shattering sex. Duo stretched out beside him as he placed the empty glass on his nightstand. He turned to Duo, watching him blush at his intense stare. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Just looking at you. I can never tire of it. Well..maybe right now I can." Duo curled up against Heero's side, as Heero slipped an arm around his shoulders. He closed his eyes, drowning himself in the sound of their heartbeats, the back of his mind noticing just how they strangly beat as if one. But he had no more time to ponder this as dreams suddenly took him to a far-away place where Heero waited with a warm smile and beconing arms.  
  
I'm with you..  
  
I'm with..you.  
  
*~* Years past until Duo was 21 and Heero 22. They married in February and moved to a small town in the colonies where they wouldn't be bothered. 3 years later they were able to produce a child through a test tube and the advanced technology. Heero worked in engeneering supervision and repair of the colony whilst Duo remained home with their baby boy, Rune. Once Rune was older, Duo began working for the perventers, taking only the jobs near his home and refusing to leave the colony. Rune grew older and at age 17 he fell in love with one of Quatre's oldest sons, Triton Bloom Winner. Rune had his "mother's" violet eyes and pale skin while he held his father's temper and fire and also the color of his hair which he left mid shoulder,usually picked up in a ponytail. At age 19 he married Triton and moved to a town near his parent's, working also as a preventer. Duo never dominated in bed. But then..that's just how he liked things.*~*  
Lain: OMG..I'm done!!  
  
Akira: Finally!! Praise god!!  
  
Lain: -_-..ha ha, veeeery funny.  
  
Joey: Hey, are we the next one you're going to write?  
  
Seto: Yeah, I wanna screw my puppy senseless. *leer*  
  
Lain: O.O....NOOOOO!! Let me recover from this one,please! The lemon alone took me a month to write..my first lemon..I'm so embarassed. .  
  
Heero: Akira, what was that part about Duo's butt being yours? *growls*  
  
Akira: EEP!! *runs for her life*  
  
Duo: Well....please review,and send flames if you need to!! God knows we need them to keep Heero in line.. Oh and we have a poll now. Vote if you want the sequal,which explains our son and our future, The SetoxJoey or a SquallxZell.  
  
Joey: Yeah!! REVIEW!!! I want my story next..*whimper*  
  
Lain: By the way I changed my name to Marina in my stories since my..parents caught me. WAAAA!!! Anyways don't be alarmed. Now all we gotta do is find a sub-name for Akira and we'll be safe!..sort of.  
  
Akira: Hum.. *pokes her mouth* Hey I know.. what about a CONTEST!!! I'll give ya a description of my self... And ya think up a name.. the person who writes the one I like will get a LEMON of their choice written by both of us of the anime or manga pairing you chose even straight pairings EXCEPT for RELENA, DOROTHY, CATHY or HILDE!!  
  
Here's my description =^-^=  
  
Species: Cat girl 'Neko' Age: 16 Hair color: Black with red highlights Skin color: Pale (Duo: Yeaaa.. more like TRANSPARENT white) Eye color: Black Outfit: Gold shorts, Black tube top, Cream color leather jacket, Black ankle boots, and have several ear peircings. (Akira: I have been confused MANY times with Merle by Van Fanel.. the asshole NEEDS glasses) Personality: Hyper, Bubbly, Extremly happy, Adores DUO, HATES PINK! (Akira: RELENA!!!!!!! AH!!!!) AND LOVES YAOI!! LOTS AND LOTS OF YAOI!!  
  
I'm Done!!  
  
Lain: *asleep on sofa, everyone drunk and passed out. The boys had a party during her ranting and they all had sex which she missed*  
  
Akira: HUH?! O.o NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! WHAAAAA!!! ;_; 


End file.
